


Fergus ( A Jamie and Arabella ficlet)

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Fergus has something important to discuss with his parents.





	Fergus ( A Jamie and Arabella ficlet)

“Sae, Fergus has something important tae talk with us about?” He had rang his mam over his lunch hour to arrange a time to talk with both his parents.

“Yes. He sounded excited and nervous.”

“Must be big. The lad doesn’t call ahead before stopping by.” He moves the pot off the stove and calls the children in. “Is he coming for dinner?”

“No, that is the other thing. He wants to talk to us alone. After their bedtime.” Her husband frowns.

“Weel, we will ken soon enough.”

Fergus arrives at nine. His dad answers the door for him. “Since when do ye knock?”

“I don't live her anymore.” Fergus is buying his own house and is running a successful data company.

“This will always be yer home.” He gives his son a hug. Claire also does.

“Your mam and I have been quite anxious tae ken what is on yer mind.”

”Sorry for the mystery. This is something I needed to tell you in person.” 

“Come. Have a seat.” Claire offers and they all find seats in the living room. “It sounds so serious.”

“It is. I am going to talk with Mr. McKinney.”

“Marseille’s da.” Claire breathes as she feels Jamie reach for her hand.

“Oui' mam. I wish to do it right. I will seek his permission to ask for her hand.”

“Oh Fergus.” Claire bursts into tears.

“I am mighty proud of ye son. Mighty proud.” A choked up Jamie adds.

“It is je and mam. Je two made me the man I am. Dad, je never gave up no matter how many times I ran away. Je pushed me to be the best man I could be. Mam, je gave me a name, a family, a sense of belonging. Je both transformed me from an orphan into a son and brother. Now, I am ready to be a husband and father.” 

They all hug tight. Jamie pours the whisky and they toast to his success.

“When are ye asking?”

“Tomorrow. I am going to their house for dinner. I will ask him. Then, later I will ask her.”

“Do you know how you are going to propose?”

“Oui' mam. There is a park that is special to us. I am going to take her there and ask as the sunsets.”

“Perfect.” Jamie says.

“And then when can we start planning the wedding?”

“One step at a time mam. Let me ask first.” They all laugh and toast to Fergus' success. He leaves soon after.

“Can you believe our boy is that grown up?”

“Nae, I sometimes still see him as the 13 standing before the judge on shaking feet.”

“And now he is to be a husband.”

“And father. Do ye ken what that means? We will be grandparents!”

“Oh my! “ 

“Dinna fash Claire. I will still love ye when ye are a granny.”

“And I you when you are gramps.” They laugh all the way to bed.


End file.
